


Blue Freckles

by SeeYouThen67



Series: Some Strings Attached [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: There's always one person Cas can depend on, he's just a stranger.





	Blue Freckles

The train was on time, for once. Castiel checked his watch and sighed. It was so early, too early, but the city was awake, so here he was, on his way to the rest of his life. A stuffy cubicle. Castiel got off the train and was immediately swept up into the rushing crowd. He noticed with some disappointment that the man he had come to call “the man with green eyes and freckles” or “Green Freckles” for short was absent from his spot at the street bend. He had become strangely attached to the people and the things he passed by every day but Green Freckles was the only thing that never really changed, always there, always in front of Cas at any given time, probably because his train never managed to get there in time.

Today, the city was wet from yesterday’s rain, people in suits, families, people that were obviously new to the city and people that hadn’t gone home after a late night crowded the sidewalks and poured onto the streets. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry but one man in particular was moving faster than the rest, he nearly swept Cas off his feet as he passed, a streak of light hair and a gray suit, he was laughing, a rich sound that Cas was relieved to hear, Green Freckles. Green Freckles stopped abruptly, having almost ran into an old woman with a cane and Cas tried to hold back his laugh but he laughed anyway. Green Freckles turned around, his eyes were bright and still wide as he said, “ _I’ve been winning for two months, can’t stop now! See you tomorrow!”_ His laugh was replaced by the conversations of strangers. Green Freckle’s words spun in Cas’s head, _see you tomorrow_ , a promise. Cas was definitely going to wear running shoes tomorrow.

Dean was late, very late. Bobby was going to be pissed but all Dean could think about was the man on the late train. He had come to call him “Blue Beary” it had made sense at the time, to nickname the man that made Dean’s long workday _bear_ able Blue Beary. With his shining black hair, and his sparkling blue eyes. Sam always left earlier than Dean, he had early classes but Dean was late today. He had had a late work night and Sam’s finals were coming up. He sped out, he wasn’t far from his workplace, so he walked, in this circumstance, walked means, ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He tried to convince himself that he just didn’t want to get into hot water with Bobby, his boss, but he knew it was because Blue Beary would be arriving soon, and that man walked fast.

As soon as he rounded the corner wild black hair came into view, Dean sped up and huffed, _the things I do for him._ He finally caught up, then passed, laughing. Blue had looked so confused. Dean halted to a stop, he had almost bumped into an old woman with a cane. He heard laughing from behind him, Blue was laughing, his head thrown back, what Dean wouldn’t give to hear that again. He had thought about the first time he would talk to Blue, this was not one of the situations. He settled for a simple, “ _I’ve been winning for two months, can’t stop now! See you tomorrow!”_ He couldn’t stop smiling all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too horrible.
> 
> Based off a Tumblr post by Sarcastic-Snowflake.


End file.
